The Day of Revolution: Reborn Style!
by ChibiKakei
Summary: Tsuna is one of the intersex, and has been brought up to be a boy! years later, 'he' still tries to keep 'his'secret but was found out by Hibari of all people! How will Tsuna be able to react to everyone when they know his secret? eventual 1827!
1. In which we learn

posted after a long time of procastinating and tryingto come up with a title for the story XD thanks to everyone on LJ for helping me out!

Disclaimer: don't own the characters, i'm just using them!

reviews make me very happy and more liable to updating :D whee!

* * *

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, Sawada-san," a tired middle-aged man pulled off a white lab coat and placed it on his chair. He then picked a thick stack of papers from his table and reached across to give them to Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. "But your child is one of the rare cases of being a hermaphrodite. You may choose to continue raising her as she is now, and I'll prescribe her medicine for testosterone, or you can raise her as a female and get a different prescription for breast enhancement for when she gets older, but she won't be able to have children if she is raised as a female."_

"_I don't understand," Nana's hands trembled, blankly staring at the papers in her husband's hand, their sleeping child cradled in the other arm. "She's a girl; she doesn't have any boy parts. Are you playing around with us? Even if our child has a boy's name, and has been raised to be a bit of a tomboy-!" She angrily turned to the doctor who cut her off before she could go further. _

"_Sawada-san, I had no intention of upsetting you. To put it shortly, your child has a chromosomal anomaly that can cause someone who possesses female chromosomes to have outwardly male features or vice-versa. Before I can prescribe any medications however, the both of you will need to decide how to raise your child as a male or female."(1) He said._

_Nana turned to Iemitsu. "Anata, what should we do?" Iemitsu put the packet down on the desk and held his wife's hand, briefly meeting with her pleading gaze. "This is not something we can decide on the spot." He said. Iemitsu slightly turned his head. "I would prefer that we have some time to think about this carefully, because this is our child's future after all." The doctor gathered the packet and put it in a file case. _

"_Of course. Call me at this number when you and your family are ready to discuss this further." The doctor held out a small business card and bowed to the family as they got up and left. Once they were home, Nana finally broke down and cried for her child. Iemitsu bent down and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up and leading her to the living room where she could sit on the couch. The jostling and sounds of crying woke Tsuna up. She blearily rubbed at one eye with a chubby hand. _

"Mommy...?" Nana hiccupped and stared at Tsuna through watery eyes. "Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Tsuna stretched an arm and touched Nana's wet cheek, her own eyes beginning to well up in sympathy. Iemitsu sat down on the couch with Nana, transferring Tsuna into her mother's lap as he wrapped his arms around both of them. Tsuna curled up in Nana's lap, head tucked in the crook of her neck and Nana petting her hair. 

"_Yes," she whispered. "Mommy is sad." Tsuna peered at her with those large brown eyes and asked her 'why' in that unnerving way all children did. Nana let out a great heaving sob, frantically thinking of a way to put in terms how Tsuna's life would be different._

"_Because," she paused. "Tsuna is both a boy and girl and you can't have your own babies anymore." she whispered. Iemitsu bent his head forward and let his forehead rest on Nana's lightly. Tsuna's lip trembled and she hugged Nana tighter._

"_I'm sorry, mommy. Then I'll be a good boy for you now on, because boys can't have babies." Tears streamed down Tsuna's cherubic cheeks. "So don't be sad mommy, 'cause I'll be a good boy for you from now on." Nana cried harder and clutched her precious child closer, shudders wracking both their frames. Iemitsu, the silent watcher closed his eyes and finally let a few tears slip through for the pain they all shared.

* * *

_

For the past nine years, nearing ten, Tsuna had cautiously kept his secret, always going into the bathroom stalls whenever he had to do his business or practicing in isolated rooms to perfect a male's voice until it seemed natural for someone of his stature because the medicine didn't seem to be taking any effect. In school, Tsuna never talked to anyone unless they talked to him first because he was afraid that they would find out his secret. He was called 'useless' and 'dame Tsuna' because as a 'male' he was not strong athletically and was also horrible academically. Eventually he began to admire Sasagawa Kyoko from far away because she was the epitome of what Tsuna wanted to be if he were a girl; smart, friendly, popular, bubbly and most of all, honest. Tsuna honestly expected his life to never change, always being useless as he was and plowing through life while trying to keep the world away from his secret. Meeting Reborn when he was hired as a tutor would mark the beginning of change as drastic as it was changed nearly ten years ago with that visit to the doctor's when he was four years old.

* * *

Tsuna sank into the hot water with a sigh, arms wrapped around his knees. He loved how the water could melt away his stress momentarily like a wave wiping the beach sand smooth. Frankly, Tsuna was surprised and very grateful that no one had figured out his secret yet. Well, everyone but his parents, his doctor and maybe Reborn. He wouldn't put it past the arcobaleno to get his hands on Tsuna's medical files. Tsuna didn't have to worry about Hibari or Kyoko's Onii-san because Tsuna rarely saw them. The people he had to worry about however were Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko-chan because they were constantly around him. He supposed that if they never saw him without his boxers off, his secret would be fine. 

His head leaned back against the side of the bath. He really hated deceiving them though. Sometimes he wished he could outright tell them what he really was but...is he told them, would they think that he was disgusting? Hate him for lying to them for so long, after they had built strong bonds? Tsuna's tears dripped into the bathwater. If that were true then he'd never ever let them find out, even if he died. He never wanted to lose any of them, not after all they had gone through.

Nana's voice floated through the tiled floors from below, announcing that dinner was ready. Tsuna quickly ducked his head underwater, erasing all evidence of his tears before calling back.

"I'll be down soon! Start without me!" slowly, he climbed out of the bath, pausing momentarily to wipe his legs dry. Staring down, Tsuna stopped drying himself. He was wrong. Something like him wasn't supposed to exist. Originally, he was a girl, but now he was a boy. "No," Tsuna reminded himself. "You were always a boy because you can't have children. You are a boy that just happens to have a girl's lower body parts."

A familiar ache formed in his chest when he repeated those words to himself, as they always had. "A boy that still can't children of his own." Tsuna willed his eyes to stop welling up with tears, and succeeded. He scoffed and gave himself a weak smile as he passed by the mirror and out on his clothes.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter much because I still wouldn't be any use as a girl anyways." He said. The words sounded so hollow to his ears. Tsuna trudged down the stairs, not seeing Reborn who had been standing by the bathroom door this whole time.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Dino saluted him with a waggling fork from his seat at the kitchen table. Tsuna blinked and pulled out a chair that was furthest of Dino, mindful of him because Romario was nowhere in sight. Later on he realized that barely anyone else was there too.

"Hello Dino-san. What are you doing over?" Dino pouted and accidentally let his fork splatter into his plate of food. "Oops! Sorry, I'll clean it up later. Anyways, Reborn called me over again to help out my cute little kawaii ototo-bun! What, I can't do that?" Reborn threw a bean at Dino's face. "Ouch!"

"Actually, he's here to watch over I-pin and Lambo while I train you. You're starting to fall behind in your studies again because they keep coming over and interrupting." Tsuna's head shot in the direction where Reborn's voice had come from. The hell! He wasn't there when he had sat down and now Reborn was halfway done with his food!

"Ow, that hurt! Anyways, Reborn, I thought that I was gonna help out again?" Dino rubbed at a small red mark on his cheek. "No, you just assumed that all by yourself. When taking care of them, don't forget to bring Romario to help you out." Dino pouted again and picked at his food.

"Tch! Fine, it's not like I have much of a choice to begin with anyways." They were quiet for a while, each person focusing on their food. Tsuna ate at a fast pace, not wanting to stay around in their company for longer. He finished his last bite and got up hastily, piling the dishes together. "Tsuna." Reborn's call made Tsuna pause momentarily. "You've been rather moody lately. That moodiness has also been displayed in your training, and you seem weaker because of it. Are you sure you're not a weak girl Tsuna?" Tsuna jumped, not expecting Reborn to confront him like that in front of Dino. Tsuna turned his head towards Reborn, already moving towards the sink.

"That's stupid Reborn, having emotions doesn't make me a girl! Who cares if I am moody anyways? I have a right to be with all the things you and everybody else keep pushing on me!" Tsuna deposited the dishes in the sink and sent a quick prayer to the gods that Dino wouldn't catch onto what Reborn was implying about him. Dino watched the both of them, a bit worried that they would start fighting.

"Don't take that tone with me dame-Tsuna; you haven't earned my respect yet." Tsuna's lips thinned into a straight line, deciding not to answer he turned on his heels and walked towards the stairs. Dino shot up from the table and dashed after Tsuna, accidentally tripping on his foot and causing himself and Tsuna, whom he had caught while flailing his arms to fall down. Tsuna scrambled out from underneath Dino, hesitantly helping Dino stand up.

"Ow, ow, ow...Sorry about that Tsuna, I tripped. Anyway, listen to me Tsuna; don't be mad at Reborn ok? That's just how he is, and back when he was training me, he's called me girl loads of times before! So don't take it personally ok? He's just trying to motivate you into training harder!" Dino smiled at him and all of a sudden Tsuna felt exhausted again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really tired today Dino-san, so I'm just gonna head to my room and go to sleep early, ok? 'Night." Tsuna said. Dino's smile faltered briefly and he let go of Tsuna. "Sure, goodnight!" he said.

Over the next few days, Tsuna had been inexplicably moody. There were times when his patience would wear thinner than it usually did and he'd snap at whoever was annoying at that time or he would excuse himself from the group because he could feel that he was on the verge of crying his eyes out. Throughout that whole time Reborn was watching him closely but never said anything else.

Right now, Tsuna was in the mood to cry, nestled between the school's buildings, hidden in the shadows. Rarely anyone passed by where Tsuna was and for that he was grateful. He was curled up on one wall, tears streaming down his face and his bottom lip caught between his teeth to prevent them from trembling.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I being this way?" Tsuna drew his knees closer to his chest, his forehead pressing against them. He really hadn't meant to yell at Yamamoto, he had surprised even himself when he had done so. Earlier, Gokudera was quarreling with Yamamoto again, the latter brushing off everything as he usually did with the mafia. Hearing them argue was grating on his nerves so much that when he snapped and yelled at Yamamoto for being a naive idiot he couldn't stop until it was too late. He had slapped his hands over his mouth, intensely aware that everyone's attention was focused on his outburst. Unable to handle it, Tsuna had turned tail and ran away, ignoring the cries of everyone to come back. Even now he could still remember the look of hurt and confusion on Yamamoto's face, and shock on Gokudera's. He should have at least shouted sorry while eh was running away. But he didn't because Tsuna knew that he meant what he had said and also because he knew that he didn't have the courage to apologize after running away like that. Useless Tsuna indeed.

So here he was skipping all his classes to cry in an isolated area. He cried until he couldn't feel his eyes anymore falling asleep when he finally exhausted himself.

Tsuna woke up to the fading feeling of pain, and water droplets on his skin.(2) Shaking, his arms slowly loosened from around his legs, Tsuna assuming that they had tightened instinctively earlier. He looked up to see within the crack of the buildings that the sky was dark with black rain clouds. Faster and faster the rain drops fell with Tsuna staring at the sky, once again letting the water wash away the evidence of tears.

The pain faded away into a dull ache and Tsuna was finally able to stand. Tsuna shivered, wrapping his arms around his middle. The rain had plastered his clothes to his body, chilling him.

"Should I go home?" he asked himself. The thought of everyone gathered at his house made him reconsider. "No, not home, they'll all be there," He moved out from between the two buildings and raised his eyes seeing the fluorescent lights on the school's front doors. "I'll just stay here until tomorrow morning. And then I'll go home."

He dreaded meeting up with everyone again, but he knew he'd have to do it eventually...just not now. Luckily the doors were still unlocked, and he quickly made his way in. he left his class slippers by the doors to dry, feeling better now that he wasn't making wet, squishy noises whenever he took a step.

The chill and ache came back, causing Tsuna to shiver and wrap his arms around himself even tighter. "The nurse's room should have blankets and pain medicine..." he mumbled to himself. And so he headed towards the nurse's room, only to be disappointed by the locked door. Tsuna gave a small curse after rattling the door a few times in hopes of unlocking it.

He shifted foot from foot thinking of another place that would most likely be unlocked and have a place where he could at least have something soft to lay on. The reception room popped in his mind just as a particularly strong surge of pain shot up from his middle. Tsuna gave a strangled gasp, immediately curling and crouching on the floor, hands clenched tightly in his soaking uniform. He stayed like that for a few moments, taking short ragged breaths until the pain relented a little bit.

Slowly and shakily he got up, wishing that the nurse's office was unlocked and made his way towards the reception room. He desperately hoped that the reception room would have a supply of pain medicine in it, seeing as how Hibari seemed to be in there a lot.

The pain came and went frequently, forcing Tsuna to take multiple breaks until the pain fades enough to be bearable. Soon, the reception room was within his sights. Tsuna leaned against the wall he began to use as a crutch, the pain becoming stronger and stronger. Black had even began to crawl in into his eyesight.

"A little bit more," he rasped. "Just a bit more." Just as he reached the door, Tsuna received a new surging wave of pain. Overwhelmed, Tsuna's body gave a little jerk and he collapsed unconscious on the ground, making a loud thud. The door slammed open and Hibari appeared with a scowl.

"Who is trespassing on school grounds?" Seeing no one he lowered his gaze and saw Tsuna clutching his stomach. Hibari narrowed his eyes and used his foot to roll the boy over. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?" His only response was Tsuna unconsciously attempting to curl up in a ball. Hibari crouched down to peer at the boy closer, noting that he was shivering violently and his lips were turning blue. Without another word, Hibari picked Tsuna up, cradling him in his arms and was surprised to feel that Tsuna was very light even for someone as small as he was.

He dropped Tsuna on the couch, a bit perturbed by the scent of rain and blood. "Well, I suppose I could just make you owe me for saving your sorry life." He quickly fetched a towel from a random cabinet and began stripping Tsuna of his clothes, wiping him dry once he had everything but his boxers off.

Instinct. It was what Hibari usually let rule when he fought, preferring to focus on the sensation of beating others bloody without thinking too much on it. Although with Sawada Tsunayoshi, instinct wormed its way into his body's signals and made the blows softer, made him hesitant to attack him as he usually instantly would with others. To him, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma. He was weak, but yet he would stand up, even with a softer blow that would still knock most people out and fight back. He wouldn't fight for himself, but he would fight for his friends when they were threatened.

Right now, Hibari was contemplating removing the boxers; where the smell of blood was strong but instinct was screaming at him not to. Getting frustrated at his own instincts, Hibari decided to pull them off anyways because he was curious as to why the herbivore was bleeding down there. Rape, perhaps?

He pulled them off with one motion, stared, and felt his brain crash with a permanent imprint of the view in front of him. He tossed the boxers on top of his...her lower body parts and turned his head away, cheeks slightly flushed. (3)

He knew about females, yes and even learned about the reproductive parts in class. What he couldn't fathom was that Sawada was apparently part of the female species. Even if Sawada didn't have a chest, why would she run around in nothing but male boxers? He was pretty sure that Sawada was male, well, at least until now.

He stifled a cough in a clenched fist and decided to put the boxers back on lest he...be accused of something unsavory should Sawada wake up. He averted his eyes the whole time he clumsily put the boxers back on. Glancing at the shivering form, the towel joined the boxers in covering up Sawada's chest and lower regions.

He hastily moved away from Sawada to a phone on the opposite side of the room and called his house, wanting to be rid of the one person disrupting his calm. The phone rang barely rang once before a frantic voice answered the phone.

"Yes?!" Hibari paused, a little taken aback. He cleared his throat. "Your daughter is located at the school. Please come pick her up as she is unconscious." The woman dared to reply angrily. "Are you playing a joke on me? My son is missing and-!" Hibari cut her off. "Your surname is Sawada, yes?"

The sound of rain hitting the building filled the following silence. Hibari continued on. "I suggest that you hurry and take her home because she is bleeding and seems to have a high fever." Hibari heard another voice come onto the phone, and recognized it as Cavollone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hurry up and pick up the herbivore!" Hibari said. He was beginning to get irritated with these idiots. "Kyoya? Where are you guys at?" "We're located at the school!" "Is he awake? If not can you carry him to the front for us?" Hibari hung up. These idiots talked way too much for his liking. He stalked over to Tsuna and folded up the wet clothes, wrapping the towel securely around Tsuna and then placing the clothes on top of the towel. With ease he lifted Tsuna, ignoring the sensation of Tsuna cuddling closer to his chest seeking warmth. He stood impatiently at the school's front doors with Tsuna sleeping peacefully in his arms, shivering slightly every once in a while.

He shifted Tsuna and glanced at his watch, the face telling him it was 7:58 pm. A red car pulled in through the school gates and three people came rushing out with umbrellas. A petite brunette woman stumbled to a stop in front of him, tears spilling from her eyes. Why was she so worried? Cavollone, who was with her flashed Hibari a smile and motioned for his subordinate to take Sawada. "Tsu-kun!" immediately she tried to hug Tsuna with Hibari still carrying her but he moved away.

"Thanks, Kyoya. Everyone's been going nuts trying to track him down since he didn't come home." Slightly reluctant for unknown reasons, Hibari transferred Tsuna over to Romario feeling the comfortable heat that was being shared between them fading away. Hibari thrust those thoughts away; there was no need to think of things like that.

Usually he would have left after they turned around but something compelled him to watch them go. They jogged back to the car, careful not to jostle her and at the same time keep the rain off, even getting wet themselves in the process. When she was in the car, Hibari was finally able to turn around and went to the reception room, mulling over his newly acquired information on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

At home, Nana fussed constantly over Tsuna, even kicking out the others so she could put Tsuna in pajamas. "Oh? How strange, Tsuna's boxers are on backwards..." she said. She pulled them off and stared at the dark spot on them and flushed. Quickly she hustled out of the room to hers for her feminine products and put it on Tsuna's new boxers, hurriedly putting on Tsuna's pajamas. While she left again to grab a compress, she also picked up the phone, immediately calling the doctor and excitedly arranging an appointment with the doctor the next day.

"Tsu-kun, I think you might be able to have a happier life now." She tenderly pressed the compress on Tsuna's forehead, keeping watch the whole night with hope contained within her eyes.

* * *

1)explanation snatched from _The Day Of Revolution_ manga by Tsuda, Mikiyo, which also influenced this story with the whole hermaphrodite thing XD;

2)the rain thing is starting to become really popular in these fics aren't they? Lol

3)ROFLLMFAO I had too much fun writing that part and I couldn't help putting something light in there. To me the fic was starting to get kinda gloomy XD;


	2. Restlessly hot

_AN: Whoot! finally got off my lazy butt to do this~ Or well. To finally get enough to where I'm satisfied that I'll upload it. XD haha! As I said in UAtW, I'll be updating more often now, so enjoy~!_

Tsuna woke up the next morning to hear voices around her. Groaning, she turned away into her blankets and hid herself from the outside world and the morning that was niggling at her to wake up. Even if she tried, her sleeping mind flopped between wakefulness and slumber, words filtering in and out of her ears.

"Well..It's really this..." The voices faded into mumbles. "It explains why the current..." "But now what should we do?" Tsuna frowned, becoming more conscious as the voices kept her awake. "We'll be changing her prescription medicine since it's not too late to develop her body."

Tsuna was awake when she realized they were talking about her, and turned around with wide eyes. Why was her personal doctor here?! Nana and Sakura-sensei kept talking as they hadn't noticed that Tsuna had woken up.

Nana kept her voice hushed, looking excited and happy. "It's notf? That's very good news to hear! Though, then why did your father say that Tsu-kun was actually a male?" The other woman blushed lightly and coughed politely into her fist. "I looked up some things this morning when you called me about what happened...and it seems that the machine that we used to analyze Tsuna...had a few bugs." She shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "It had a maintenance check about a month after your appointment with my father and it was scrapped because it was deemed too old to really see anymore." Embarrassed, she trailed off.

"What!" Surprised, they turned to see Tsuna sitting up in her bed, fists clenching onto the blankets tightly as if they were her last anchor to the world as it broke down rapidly around her. "Machines can't lie." Her voice trembled and she curled her legs closer to her body. "That's a lie. I have both parts of each gender, right?" She covered her face with the bunched up blanket, not seeing how the other two woman were reaching out to her with sympathy. "Though I might as well not be either, right?!" Tears leaked out as she finally voiced what she'd kept only in her thoughts. "I look like a boy but I'm not! I look like a girl but I'm not! I don't have that thing that boys do! I'm so weak and scrawny and can't catch up to them no matter what I try! I don't have a chest, but I have a girl's body that can't have any children!" Nana hugged her only child as she began to sob. "I can't have my own children because my body isn't right! It isn't right!"

It was something she could only dream about without ever telling anybody. A dream of being able to birth her own children but thought was impossible because of what she was told.

"Why now?! Why do you tell me _now_ what I am?!" She curled up tighter into a ball on her bed, emotions going haywire with confusion and anguish ruling at the front. "I was doing fine before!" Lies. "Why?!" Lies. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "How could you tell me this and rip up my life again?!" It was all lies; better to not expect anything and be crushed. Tsuna's voice was getting hoarse with the yelling she did, shaking with silent sobs. "Why do you talk about something that I can't have?"

"Tsunayoshi!" Sakura-sensei grabbed her face between her hands and forced the girl to look at her, cheeks glistening with tears. With a gentleness that belied her stern voice earlier, the doctor wiped the tears away. She paused, not knowing how to get the hysterical girl to accept the truth. "Breath, breath with me and calm down. You're being silly." Setting an example, she began inhaling and exhaling deeply, not letting go of the girl's face as she attempted to do the same. Nana kept quiet, continuing to hold the small girl in her arms and rubbing her back comfortingly as she had always down for Tsuna when she was younger and upset often.

Every breath she took and let go slowly got less shaky, and her tears slowed down to a stop as a light calm took over. Satisfied, the doctor let go of Tsuna's face and brushed back some of her red-streaked hair. "Are you calm now?" she asked. Tsuna nodded hesistantly. "Alright, don't go off on me again while I talk to you." She picked up her neglected clipboard and flipped a few pages back, skimming through it before setting it down again.

"Now, I did a physical examination on you while you were asleep." Tsuna started slightly. Had she really? "I had heard that you were found unconscious, so I did that to make sure you weren't bleeding because something....unpleasant happened to you, but that doesn't seem to be the case." She paused. Tsuna blinked and then paled as she caught the implication. She couldn't really remember what happened yesterday after she passed out. "Actually, you show signs of having your menstrual cycle, but we can't really be sure until I run a few more tests." Nana brushed Tsuna's hair back from her eyes as the girl and doctor stared each other down. "So until I get your results, I want you to stay home and don't move around too much since we don't know everything yet. Can you do that Tsunayoshi?"

Against her will, hope rose up inside of her and she nodded praying that it was actually true, earlier anguish forgotten. Her gender-identity crisis was easily shoved aside for Tsuna when she could start to believe that she could have her own family in the future. That and she had been looking for a way to stay home, remembering that she couldn't exactly face her friends right now because of her guilt.

"Gyahahahaha! The great Lambo-san is here!" The small toddler with the afro burst into the room loudly from the bedroom window. Tsuna sighed, exasperated. Ipin popped in with a greeting right after Lambo obnoxiously sauntered towards the older group of females. Smiling indulgently, Sakura-sensei reached into her pockets and gave the children candy before standing up and straightening out her clothes. "I'll be leaving now. Remember what I said Tsunayoshi! Don't move around too much! I don't want you to stress your body anymore than it already is."

* * *

Tsuna slumped into her mattress with a groan, feeling much more exhausted than usual, twitching slightly when her cramps made themselves known every once in a while. After Nana left to get started on housework and such while the two children ran around her room making a ruckus until Reborn told them to go away, or in Lambo's case, was forcefully removed from the room crying loudly.

The rest of the time until now was spent in silence, though she wasn't sure how much time had actually passed until she gave in. Her eyes opened wearily to see Reborn observing her from a comfortable hammock in a nearby corner. "What is it now, Reborn?"

The Arcobaleno clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the girl. "You. Still cowering behind your fear and running away like always. Haven't I taught you better than that?" He tugged the rim of his hat down lightly, as if to block her from his view so he wouldn't have to look at her.

She turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lying blatantly, Tsuna inwardly cringed, already expecting a harsh blow back for her response when they both knew that Tsuna was horrible at lying and in fact did know what Reborn was talking about.

Tsuna flinched at the barely audible sound of his nasally voice. "You can't run away from them forever, dame-Tsuna. You have an obligation to protect your family." Family. That word struck her deep to her core, knowing in a way it was true, she did consider most of them to be like family. Her head lowered in defeat, shoulders slumping. "...I...I need some time." She trailed off while closing her eyes and turning to face the wall. "A little more time," She whispers.

_So I can be prepared for the hurt_.

Somewhere else, a raven-haired male tossed and turned in bed, cursing under his breath and generally feeling irritable and homicidal because a certain image wouldn't go away like he would've liked it to.

* * *

"Go home."

Tsuna groaned, waking up and hearing voices outside her door.

"Reborn-san, is the Tenth ok?!"

"Maa, calm down, it's not like he's goin-"

"Shut up! You fail as the foot of the Tenth!"

She sat up and crept to the partially open door with sweaty palms, hoping that Reborn was actually taking her side for once and tell them to go home. She wasn't ready yet! And was it her or was she feeling really tired and over heated? Outside Gokudera was still shooting off threats while Yamamoto waved his hands around trying to placate him once again.

"Get the hell out of here! You probably don't even give a shit about the Tenth anyways!"

Gokudera shoved Yamamoto hard, making him lose his balance. Behind the door, Tsuna's eyes widened as the tall boy fell against the door, knocking it back into her.

"Ow!" She recoiled after getting her forehead smacked by the wooden part, eyes tearing up as she curled on the floor. A small whine escaped her, eyes watering with frustration as there was a painful throbbing on her face on top of her stomach cramping still.

Yamamoto moved to help Tsuna up but was immediately cast aside by Gokudera scrambling into the room, mumbling apologies and sending biting remarks at the baseball player. She pushed his hands away gently, protesting softly and telling him that she was fine but he still wouldn't leave her be. The silver haired boy was about to pick up his beloved boss when a voice called out.

"Gokudera." Reborn was leaning against the door frame cooly, directing a stern tone and a look that said he was not going to repeat himself. The small girl took advantage of the sudden silence to reassure both boys and push them out, Yamamoto giving her a questioning look that she shook her head at.

"Please, Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling well and I'd like to rest..." She felt a twinge of guilt as she saw his face fall in disappointment, but she really didn't feel well and she didn't want to...tell them yet. Bowing and apologizing profusely, Gokudera exited with Yamamoto trailing out after him. She stayed on the floor, slumping once she could hear the door downstairs shut and the sounds of arguing filtering up to her window from the front.

"Dame-Tsuna," She turned her gaze towards him, feeling light-headed and overheated suddenly and pushed the blame onto the earlier conflict. "Go back to sleep before you pass out on the ground." Somehow she gravitated towards her bed, feeling a light touch on her back as she made her way there. Her ears heard a soft click as the door closed at the same time her eyes slid shut. Still feeling hot, she stripped down to her underthings, expecting no one to visit since Reborn was most likely to chase them off. Possibly. Tsuna sighed and dropped into her bed, barely able to get the blankets to cover even a part of her body.

* * *

Hibari shoved his blankets off with a snarl forming on his lips. Damn that herbivore! Not only did he--she, he mentally corrected himself in his mind. Not only did she disrupt the peace of Namimori with her gathering of weaker beings, she also dared to plague him throughout the night and giving him little sleep. There was no way that he'd able to forget what he saw unless he lost his memory, and he was getting pretty close to loosening his control to find some way to wipe out the image. Grumbling under his breath, he got out of bed and changed into his school clothes. There was school today, but he had a feeling that the herbivore was hiding in her home.

It didn't take all that long to get to the herbivore's house on his motorcycle, and he was hit lightly with a sense of nostalgia when he'd come by to do the baby a favor. Looking up at where he knew her room to be, he nearly snorted. Really, she needed to learn to close her windows or burglars could sneak into her house easily. He parked his bike and crouched down to push off the ground, leaping up into her window frame easily. Hibari slid into the room noiselessly, eyes systematically scanning the room until they fell on the girl.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a puzzle, and here she was scantily dressed once again and in a horrible sleeping posture. How on earth she was able to be able to sleep like that he didn't know, but it disturbed him all the same. The muscles in his face twitched slightly at all the exposed creamy peach-colored skin barely covered by a thin wife beater and boxers, both of which were riding up dangerously because of her apparently chosen position.

It took him two purposeful strides to get over to her, grabbing the blanket with some effort because she was still partially on it and yanking it over her body. Really, had she no shame? Running around half naked in boxers—Hibari froze in place and then backed away frowning. Running around in _only_ her boxers. Before he had been fooled into thinking that she was male because she still had the body of a female child, but now that he knew the truth…Anger flared up and his tonfas appeared in his hands within less than an eye blink. He glared down at the unsuspecting girl, wanting to smack her for her indecency. A streaker in his prestigious school!

His blood burned with the thought, and his fingers gripped the handles of the weapons tighter. He wanted to hit her for garnering attention that way. He wanted to use his tonfas to bite into those who looked on her indecency until they were bloody, unrecognizable and most preferably _dead_. He wanted her to stay _male_. He'd prided himself on never hitting a female before because they were already frightened enough to obey him with his weapons to reinforce what he wanted and there was also no pleasure in beating such fragile things. Or so he thought they were weak. His bloodlust relented a bit as some grudging respect formed for Tsuna. Normally he didn't bother to remember such details about his victims, but this herbivore could take a beating from his wrath, a result from the numerous times that she managed to tip over the sensitive scale of his moods.

She made a sound that made him freeze. It was a _soft_ sound, something a girl would make and something he didn't expect to come from the one in front of him. He watched as her face scrunched up and then moved to kick the blankets off, revealing smooth skin again. Much more than before. Face burning, he violently threw the blankets back on top and turned back. It was no good. None at all.

Tomorrow he would just have to pay her back tenfold for his humiliation.


End file.
